7 Dance Steps
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: 7 drabbles. All 100 words or less. Seven different stories involving our favourite class. Yes! Class of 3000 has finally been added to the cartoon list. Our posting has finally paid off. Thanks to all who posted fics while C3000 was in misc.
1. These Are My Moves

**1. These Are My Moves**

Kam took Madison's hand and led her to the dance floor. The ditzy blonde smiled and soon both were doing a very refined waltz. Madison broke the waltz and suddenly made Kam spin around real fast. When he stopped Kam was real dizzy.

Madison was giggling as onlookers laughed madly.

Kam suddenly gave Madison a devious look. He took her hand led her through several dances not typical of his regal nature.

Madison giggled afterwards. Kam just smiled.

"I like your funky dancing," Madison said brightly.

"As do I Madison," Kam responded, "as do I."

-----

Disclaimer: I have no form of ownership of Class of 3000.


	2. Party Pooper

**2. Party Pooper**

The music blared loudly at the party. Li'l D walked around looking for his friends.

Philly Phil's cousin's party was too much for him. He knew Carlton was seventeen, but Li'l D at least thought Carlton and his guests had shame and moral decency. They didn't.

Li'l D finally found his friends at the entrance to the mansion.

"Philly was right," Kam said outright, "this party is for barbarians."

"I've never seen that much sex…ever," Tamika said incredulously.

"Or drug use," Eddie added.

"I got French kissed," Madison revealed horrifying everyone, "what, I liked it."

Everyone else groaned.

"Madison!"


	3. Older is Better?

**3. Older is Better?**

Sixteen-year old Madison ran for formula to feed the baby. Li'l D was still at work.

------

Kam played Beethoven excellently. Everyone cheered the teen musical genius.

------

Eddie kissed Kim roughly.

He could have any girl he wanted and he made Kam know it. He even had Madison, but she was taken by everyone.

-------

Tamika gave Li'l D some money.

She still couldn't believe the idiot dropped out of school to care for Madison and 'their' baby. The baby that had eyes like Eric's.

--------

Philly and Sunny ate burgers quietly.

Li'l D moved by as he swept.


	4. I am Tamika

**4. I am Tamika**

I am Tamika Jones. I don't give and I don't play.

I'll be your friend and faithful 'til the end. But if you mess with or betray me I'll knock you upside your head.

I play the harp. But I aint dainty.

I'm a big girl, a tough girl. And if you make fun of me or the instrument I play, I'll show why 'Prove it or Move it' is on my bracelet.


	5. Prison

**5. Prison**

Li'l D took his and his cellmate's fresh sets of uniforms to their cell. Li'l D imprisoned for fifteen years for fraud while Philly Phil only got two in exchange for testifying against the company Li'l D Records for fraud, identity theft, and copyright infringement. Since he was executive manager Li'l D shouldered most of the blame.

He didn't know about the fraud, but he had found out too late that employees like Cheddarman were doing the other two. Chedderman was doing fifty to life.

Li'l D sighed and took his bottom bunk as Cheddarman slept on the top bunk.


	6. Marry Me

**5. Marry Me**

Sunny and Miss Lopez sat on the hill watching the sunset. They had spent Saturday afternoon having a romantic picnic.

It was six years since they first met.

Miss Lopez still taught, Sunny didn't.

Sunny did travelling shows August to October and recorded songs in June.

All the other months were for Miss Lopez.

They had been steady for four years and Sunny decided to step it up.

"Miss Lopez, will you marry me?" Sunny proposed.

"Only if you don't take this long on our honeymoon," Miss Lopez responded.

Sunny fell over shocked.

Miss Lopez laughed and helped him up.


	7. She’ll Never Know

**7. She'll Never Know**

Kim flung her cymbals angrily across her bedroom. Her father had criticized her about her music again.

Why could she never be good enough?

Her father loved Kam. The entire family did. Everyone wanted to hear him play at parties, not her.

"Kim?" Kam asked opening the door.

"Beat it!" Kim shouted and Kam ran off.

That was the last time she saw him.

----

Five years later at twenty it still haunted her.

Not his suicide. But that when she ran him he had blood shot eyes.

She never knew what was bothering him then.

Now she never will.


End file.
